


Sugar Water

by Unholy_Author



Series: Zine Works [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, absolute tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: One of my NSFW pieces for the Femwatch zine, in which Mei and Zarya have an early morning and still end up running late.





	Sugar Water

Mei yawned and stretched her legs, blindly groping at the side table for the alarm clock and holding it up to her face. The LED numbers were blurry for a second until her eyes focused and then she groaned when she processed what it said. It was five in the morning. Much too early to be awake. She rolled onto her stomach and settled back down, tucking her arms under the pillow with a sigh.

“Are you awake, little mouse?” Zarya asked softly. Mei hummed but didn’t open her eyes. Zarya laughed and sat up to gently kiss her temple. “Are you going to stay awake, or are you going to go back to sleep?” she asked with amusement. Mei turned her head, pressing her other cheek to the pillow to look at Zarya sleepily.

“I dunno,” she mumbled. “What time’s the mission?”

“Brief is seven,” Zarya said, kissing her nose. “I am going to get ready, make breakfast. Smoothie?” Mei groaned slightly and wiggled closer to her, eyes sliding shut again. Zarya always woke up ridiculously early, and was completely awake the moment she opened her eyes. Mei envied that sometimes. Other times, she just wanted more rest.

“Little mouse,” Zarya said, nudging her.

“Hm?”

“Smoothie? Or are you in an egg mood?” Zarya asked patiently, a small smile playing on her lips. Mei blinked a little blearily and yawned again. Zarya couldn’t help the image of cute bear that popped into her head.

“Smoothie, please,” she said.

“Strawberry?”

“You know me so well,” she smiled happily. Mei stretched again, a slight groan on her lips, and then sighed. “I’m awake now. I’m going to go take a shower and get ready, we can make breakfast together.”

“Alright,” Zarya said with a small smile. Mei just laid there for a moment before throwing the covers off with a sudden burst of energy and slipping out of bed, heading toward the bathroom. Zarya pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

“Mei, love mine, your dress is caught in your lace,” she said, amusement clear in her tone. Mei turned and frowned at her slightly before glancing down and squeaking when she saw her nightgown caught in the back of her panties. She yanked it out with a slight noise of embarrassment and darted into the bathroom, face red. “I did not mean to fix it!” Zarya called with a laugh.

“Don’t be mean!” Mei yelled, making Zarya laugh again. She followed Mei into the bathroom and kissed her temple before grabbing their toothbrushes out of the custom ‘#1 Climatologist!’ mug McCree had gotten Mei the year before. Zarya waited until Mei was done scrubbing her face to hand her the white toothbrush, keeping the pink for herself.

“Thank you,” Mei said with a smile, kissing Zarya’s shoulder before wetting the brush and spreading toothpaste over it, then handing the tube over to Zarya as she started to brush. Zarya watched her in the mirror fondly as she mirrored the motions. After a minute of comfortable silence only filled with the vague sound of scrubbing, Mei glanced at Zarya and then pulled her toothbrush out, holding her free hand politely in front of her mouth when she saw Zarya watching her.

“What?” she asked with a slight laugh, eyes crinkling.

“I love you,” Zarya mumbled around the foam in her mouth.

“Love you, too,” she said before spitting into the sink and rinsing her brush. She put a little water in the mug and rinsed her mouth before spitting into the sink again and wiping her mouth with a washcloth as Zarya rinsed out her mouth as well. When they were done with the mug, Mei set her toothbrush back in it and pulled her nightgown over her head, letting it fall to the floor. Zarya’s eyes slipped over to her with interest. It didn’t matter how many times she saw her naked- or partially naked- she never grew tired of it. Mei’s body always seemed exciting and perfect, no matter how familiar Zarya made herself with it. Mei was so soft and round in places Zarya was all muscle, and it was fun for her to run her hands- or gaze- over the smaller woman, just exploring and appreciating the comfort of such a gentle person’s gentle body.  
Mei reached behind the frosted glass door and a moment later the showerhead sputtered to life, a brief second of stammered, harsh water before it even out into a more gentle stream. Mei held her hand under the water for a moment until it warmed and she took off her panties then stepped into the shower with a happy sigh, shutting the door behind her.

Zarya hurried through washing her face and quickly stripped out of her tank top and shorts before tapping the glass with a fingernail and opening the door. Mei glanced up and then stepped further into the stall, giving Zarya plenty of room to get in next to her.

“Well good morning to you, too,” Mei laughed slightly. “You know we’ve got plenty of time, right? We don’t need to share.”

“Need, no. Want, yes,” she said with a grin. Mei rolled her eyes and pulled her down for a chaste kiss.

“You’re ridiculous, and you taste like mint.”

“I wonder why,” Zarya grinned cheekily. Mei lightly slapped her shoulder.

“Don’t be a jerk,” she laughed happily. “And scoot over so I can get to the shampoo.” Zarya smiled a little bit and grabbed the bottle Mei wanted, handing it to her.

“Thank you,” Mei said absently, popping the top off. She poured a bit of soap into one hand before giving it back to Zarya so she could do the same. They both lathered and rinsed in silence, Zarya taking an extra moment to ‘accidentally’ splash Mei with some water. She retaliated by flipping her soaking wet hair and trying to hit her in the face with it, though it was much too short and Zarya was much too tall. It earned a laugh from both of them, though.

When Mei asked Zarya for the conditioner, she picked it up and held it away from Mei with a smile. Mei paused and raised an eyebrow at her, slicking her hair back to keep it out of her face as she looked up.

“Can I have the conditioner, please?” she asked. Zarya just smirked and wiggled it. Mei sighed, leaning against her to grab for the bottle, and Zarya tapped her lips with her free hand.

“You must pay for it in kisses.” Mei raised an eyebrow and gave a bemused look.

“I have to pay for my own soap, now?”

“Yes, very sorry. Bad economy,” Zarya said with a solemn nod. Mei snorted and rolled her eyes, but obediently stood up on her toes and set her hands on Zarya’s shoulders to kiss her.

“There, now can I have it?” she asked with feigned exasperation.

“No, no, that was for the shampoo,” Zarya laughed.

“Aleksandra!” Mei exclaimed. Zarya grinned.

“That is the price.” Mei pouted. Then she cupped Zarya’s jaw and kissed her again, a little longer, a little deeper, a lot less chaste. After a few seconds Mei pulled back and smirked at the mildly dazed look on Zarya’s face. She reached over and snagged the conditioner, turning her back on Zarya to face the water as she poured out more soap to massage it into her scalp. Mei felt the bottle get plucked from her hand and heard it gently set back in its place. She gave a small smile she knew the other woman couldn’t see.

“Little mouse, where have you been hiding those kisses?” Zarya asked lowly. Mei giggled slightly and tipped her head to the side, prompting Zarya to lean down and kiss along her neck.

“I haven’t been hiding them, I just know what happens when I kiss you like that, and we have a schedule today,” she said with amusement. Zarya smirked against Mei’s jaw, hands going down to rest on her hips.

“We have time. Universe knew we could use this, woke you up early.”

“Oh? Is that why I woke up?” she asked, lips quirking up into a smile. “I thought maybe you woke me.”

“I would never!” Zarya gasped with dramatic indignation. Mei laughed and reached back to cup her face, drawing her closer and wiggling her hips slightly, teasingly.

“Well I don’t just wake up five in the morning, unlike _someone_ ,” she said with a smile. Zarya kissed along her jaw, up along the shell of her ear, her hands wandering slightly.

“I did not mean to wake you,” she murmured. “I am sorry if I did.”

“I feel like you’re not actually very sorry,” Mei smiled, laying her hands over the other woman’s and drawing them up her body to her breasts. Zarya automatically squeezed lightly and Mei leaned against her fully.

“Are you sure we have time?” she asked.

“We will make time if we need to,” Zarya said, rolling one of Mei’s nipples and grinning at the slight shiver it earned her. “I am making time.” Mei turned in her arms to face her, grinning and lacing her fingers behind Zarya’s neck.

“Be good for me?” she asked.

“Of course,” Zarya said instantly, leaning down to kiss her. Mei hummed with satisfaction, opening her mouth against Zarya’s to deepen the kiss. Zarya groaned, pressing her up against the stall. Mei giggled against her lips, mouth curving into a smile.

“So eager,” she murmured happily.

“To please you? Always,” Zarya grinned. Mei smirked up at her, almost challenging.

“Then see if you can please me,” she said, though it made her cheeks go bright pink. She was always the more easily flustered of the two, and Zarya couldn’t help but kiss her.

“I love you,” she said happily.

“I love you t-oh!” Mei squeaked as Zarya picked her up suddenly, sandwiching her between the wall and her own body. Zarya grinned at her toothily, eyes crinkled with satisfaction. She kissed Mei again and the smaller woman sighed happily, a hand reaching up to tangle in Zarya’s pink hair.

“Miss Zaryanova, are you trying to start something?” Mei giggled against her lips, free hand going to the back of Zarya’s neck and playing with the small hairs there.

“If I am?” she asked lowly.

“Then I would remind you that we have someplace to be,” Mei said as sternly as she could, though she tipped her head to the side when Zarya started mouthing along her throat. “Oh…we-we have something to do,” Mei sighed. Zarya grinned against her skin.

“You do not sound very sure, and you have already challenged me to please you,” Zarya said. Mei hummed and her eyes slid shut, unwilling to argue but also unwilling to give in quite so easily. Zarya laughed softly, kissing along her jaw. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“I don’t want you to stop,” she said a little breathily. Zarya’s hands squeezed Mei’s thighs in acknowledgment. She happily sucked a trail of pink marks into Mei’s soft skin, a lazy, loose collection of hickeys from Mei’s jaw to her collarbone that would darken so prettily later.

“Someone’s going to see those,” Mei murmured, though she didn’t sound like she particularly cared.

“Not under all those coats you wear,” Zarya said with a small smile, kissing one of the marks. “Let me make love to you?”

“Yes,” she said instantly, face going slightly pink at her own eagerness. Zarya laughed softly and kissed her.

“Whatever you say, little mouse,” she said with a smile. Zarya set Mei back down, making sure she had her feet under her before letting go and kneeling in front of her. Understanding what she was trying to do, Mei leaned back against the wall before lifting a leg and hooking it over Zarya’s shoulder. Zarya glanced up at her, smiling as she kissed one of Mei’s thick thighs.

“You’re ridiculous,” Mei said fondly as Zarya followed a line of cellulite with her lips. Zarya laughed, eyes crinkling.

“Part of why you love me,” she murmured before pressing her mouth to Mei’s sex without warning. Mei gasped, a hand flying to the back of Zarya’s head as Zarya dragged her tongue through Mei’s folds. She circled the tip of her tongue around Mei’s clit without touching it, just gliding close enough to tease. Mei whimpered slightly, hand tightening in Zarya’s hair.

“A-Aleks,” she breathed. Zarya’s eyes flicked up to look at her, making sure Mei was alright as she continued teasing. Mei’s head tipped backwards as she sighed, leaning it against the wall.

“Oh, that feels so good.” Zarya’s lips quirked up with satisfaction. She pressed her tongue flat against Mei’s clit and rubbed it for a moment before sucking on it, making Mei suck in a sharp breath. She dragged her tongue along Mei’s labia and dipped it briefly inside of her. Zarya relished the little noises Mei was making, knowing she wasn’t even aware of the fact that she was making them. Mei’s hand relaxed and she ran it through Zarya’s wet hair gently as Zarya continued eating her out. After a minute, Zarya pulled back and ran a hand down her face with a slight laugh.

“Ah, sorry. I was breathing water,” she said. Mei laughed with her and she gave a small smile.

“Maybe you should stand, then?” she suggested. Zarya gently moved Mei’s leg off of her shoulder before getting to her feet, leaning down and kissing her. Mei hummed happily and set her hands on Zarya’s waist as she kissed back, tasting herself on her lips.

“Do you want to keep going?” Zarya murmured against her. Mei nodded.

“If you want to.” Zarya laughed and kissed her again.

“If I ever say no when asked if I want you, I have been cloned,” she said with a grin. Mei laughed and gently rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Perhaps. I am your dork, however,” Zarya grinned.

“Can my dork please finish what she started?” Mei asked, batting her eyes sweetly. Zarya sighed, feigning reluctance.

“So needy.” Mei stuck her tongue out, making a face.

“You just said you wanted to!”

“Ah, I tease, I tease,” Zarya laughed. “Forgive me?”

“I’ll forgive you if you’re good to me,” she said, unable to stop the soft flush that rose up on her face. Zarya grinned.

“Oh? I am not sure I catch your meaning. Can you be more specific, please?” she asked, just to tease her. Mei huffed and got a handful of water before splashing it at her, which only made her laugh. “I am still waiting.”

“Fine. Aleksandra, my love, I want you to make me cum,” she said as bluntly as she could, though she was still incredibly embarrassed by it. Zarya grinned and leaned down to kiss her briefly, cupping her jaw with one hand before pulling away to grin at her.

“Thank you.” She reached down with her free hand and trailed her fingertips through Mei’s short hair before dragging them along her wet slit. Mei sighed happily, hands going to rest on Zarya’s shoulders.

“I love you so much,” Mei breathed, a small smile on her face.

“I love you, too,” Zarya said happily. She slipped a finger inside of Mei, making her give a soft noise of satisfaction. Mei rolled her hips slightly as Zarya started working the finger inside of her.

“More, please,” Mei said. Zarya laughed and kissed her briefly.

“So polite, my little mouse,” she said with amusement.

“Would you prefer I weren’t polite?” Mei laughed. Zarya pressed a second finger in alongside the first and crooked them both, knowing she reached her mark when Mei gasped and her back arched slightly.

“No, you are perfect,” Zarya said with a soft smile. The water had started to cool, but neither women cared. Zarya rubbed the heel of her palm against Mei’s clit as Mei continued rolling her hips with the motions of Zarya’s fingers. Mei’s hands tightened on Zarya’s shoulders and she sighed happily. The lukewarm water running down her skin, the cool tile pressed against her back, and the hot body pressed against her was all nearly overwhelming.

“Oh, Aleks, I’m so close,” Mei moaned, breath hitching as she felt herself starting to tip over the edge of her climax. Zarya kissed her deeply, slipping their tongues against each other. Mei came with a soft whimper. Her knees shook slightly and Zarya wrapped her free arm around Mei’s waist. 

“Are you okay?” Zarya asked gently as she pulled her fingers out and started to lick them clean. Mei nodded, breathing a little heavily and face flushed.

“Fine. More than fine,” she managed. Zarya smiled happily, dragging her tongue over her own fingers.

“Good.”

“Let me return the favor?” Mei asked with a small smile, making Zarya blink before she laughed and kissed her again.

 

By the time they finally got out of the shower, the water was freezing and they didn’t have time to make breakfast before they had to go to the brief, but neither of them regretted it at all. Maybe Mei would have to wake up early more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!


End file.
